


[candy] a girl who's tough but sweet

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Series: circles on old maps [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Fox has been wrestling since before Noam began his training and how she's his arm-candy. Guilt gets to him.





	[candy] a girl who's tough but sweet

Alicia appears at his elbow with her make-up perfect and feathers around her shoulders. A wave of guilt goes through his stomach as his opponent's music hits and she wraps her arm through his. She should be _wrestling_. She deserves better. Still, she meets his eyes, smiles and when they burst onto the stage she gives her everything. Noam resolves to seek out someone above him and see if there is anything that he can do to get her in the ring too. They still appear on Raw. If she is eye candy on 205, he'll do it for Raw.


End file.
